<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk the Talk by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102232">Talk the Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson is Batman, Good Parent Dick Grayson, M/M, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Dick have one half a hard talk, but it’s better than nothing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk the Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick had finally scooted Damian off to bed, somehow succeeding where Bruce had failed with his son once again.  Sighing, Bruce turned back to his reports, finishing up his last one as Damian’s footsteps echoed off the steps to the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lips pressed against his temple and Bruce hummed low in his throat.  Dick’s arms wrapped around him and the chair, leaning over him, the only time Dick could physically look down on him; Bruce was sure Dick had looked down on him for years, in the other sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damian’s just testing you,” Dick said, resting his chin on top of Bruce’s head.  “You haven’t been around him long enough.  He’s seeing how far you’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was Dick, always able to get straight to the heart of what bothered Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were never like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was Jason?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce frowned and Dick laughed softly.  He kissed Bruce’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>“It’s just part of growing up.”</p>
<p>
  <span>“He prefers you as a father,” Bruce said.  He regretted it as soon as it came out, especially when Dick’s breath hitched, but there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just not used to you yet.”  Dick’s voice was tight and a little weary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce rubbed his eyes.  He wished he hadn’t said anything.  This was how most of their conversations had gone since he’d come back from time and establishing Batman International.  He knew he and Dick needed to have a few tough conversations, but somehow they only ended up fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was already halfway to the showers when Bruce spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cave went silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bruce--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, Dick,” Bruce said.  “We’ve spent so much time talking around each other and past each other, we haven’t had a chance to just be together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick was beside him once more, climbing into Bruce’s lap.  “Bruce.  I’ve missed you.  We’ve all missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce ran his gloved hand through Dick’s flattened hair.  “You don’t have to keep the cowl, Dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick grinned wickedly.  “Haven’t you ever wanted to make it with Batman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce laughed, quietly at first, then louder, until the cave echoed with the sound.  He cupped Dick’s face and kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that, Dick,” he said, once they parted.  “But I always want to make it with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dick hummed a tune as he stood, taking Bruce’s hand, and leading him up the stairs to the manor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about Alfred’s rule?” Bruce whispered, as though speaking his name aloud might summon the older man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s be naughty,” Dick said, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>Bruce felt his chest tighten with emotion.  Yes, they definitely had some conversations to have, but right then, he’d do anything to keep Dick smiling at him like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>